Équinoxe
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: Arthur n'était plus là depuis bien longtemps et sommeillait encore. En l'an de grâce 2014, il se réveille à l'aide de Morgana. Cette dernière s'est repentie des siècles durant en pleurant son frère… et comme toutes les histoires qui se racontaient, le roi était sensé revenir… pour tenir sa promesse : retrouver Merlin... et réécrire leur histoire.
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Arthur n'était plus là depuis bien longtemps et sommeillait encore. En l'an de grâce 2014, il se réveille à l'aide de Morgana. Cette dernière s'est repentie des siècles durant en pleurant son frère… et comme toutes les histoires qui se racontaient, le roi était sensé revenir… pour tenir sa promesse : retrouver Merlin.

Arthur, perdu au plein milieu d'un nouveau Camelot et soutenu par Léon, découvrira que dans cette nouvelle époque, Merlin est père d'un étrange petit garçon, Charles et est sur le point de se marier... Il retrouvera les chevaliers qui fut jadis les siens et seul Léon se souviendra de lui. Ce dernier lui révélera la fin de Merlin... Arthur le retrouvera-t-il à temps pour réécrire leur histoire ?

* * *

**Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, seule le fond de l'histoire sort de mon imagination.**

Je n'ai pas oublié "Entre rêve et réalité", comme le chapitre 5 était court, il devrait être là, euh... bientôt :)**  
**

Certains ont déjà lu cette partie... si elle vous plait, faites-le savoir...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Équinoxe / Prologue**

_Se situe vers la fin de la saison 5 ! puis de nos jours :)_

* * *

Arthur, profondément endormi au milieu de son lit, imaginait une main chaude se glisser sous son haut. Elle était chatouilleuse, promenant ses doigts comme des pattes d'araignée sur son ventre. Elle se figea soudainement en caressant doucement sa peau frémissante. Elle semblait magique. Elle avait le pouvoir de laisser des traînées de parfums dissimulées dans l'atmosphère cotonneuse tout autour de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un merveilleux cocon. C'était comme un monde où, protégé et aimé, il n'avait pas besoin d'être le roi… Il était l'amant d'une nuit… Il était l'homme d'un autre… parce que, totalement étrange que cela pouvait être, ce n'était pas à sa reine qu'il pensait mais, peu importait, il affectionnait l'idée que ce soit son valet.

_Merlin s'était faufilé dans la chambre du roi. Cette nuit, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et une envie soudaine de le sentir près de lui s'était faite violence. Il souhaitait le sentir encore plein de vie, d'entendre les battements de son cœur et d'écouter le doux souffle d'Arthur. Nu et allongé, torse au dos du Pendragon, sa main gauche se laissa doucement entraîner par la chaleur que diffusait comme un parfum fleuri le corps de ce dernier. Sa magie parut être en accord avec ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle embauma le plancher d'un léger nuage opalin qui éblouissait d'une lumière tamisée la pièce. _

Arthur, roulant sur le dos, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en retenant des gémissements de satisfaction. C'était agréable comme sensation. Les paupières lourdes et emprisonnées par ce songe exquis, le bruit d'un déchirement de tissu résonna à ses oreilles, forçant sa respiration à se saccader au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Ses abdominaux se contractèrent lorsque des lèvres brûlantes et humides y déposèrent des marques de baisers.

_Le sorcier contemplait la sensualité qui émanait de son roi. Il était, à ses yeux, à l'image de ses hommes qui savaient attirer le regard sur eux. Il était, certes, beau mais, par-dessus tout, il dégageait une telle présence que cela amenait obligatoirement les yeux à se poser sur sa personne. Mais, Merlin était pris dans les filets de ce crétin royal depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait plus exactement à quel moment il avait compris que son cœur lui appartenait. A chacune des caresses que ses mains parvenaient à lui offrir, il apprenait à le découvrir puis, les lèvres posées sur la peau frémissante de son roi, il la savourait comme un fruit défendu._

Arthur sentait l'envie le saisir entièrement. Ses membres tremblaient d'un désir innommable. Son cœur s'affolait pour un rêve qu'il aurait voulu vivre pleinement. Plongé dans ses pensées, son souffle se coupa quand son bas fut retiré d'un coup sec. Complètement perdu dans cette enivrante illusion, il écarta ses cuisses pour que son amant imaginaire se positionne au-dessus de lui. Le torse de ce dernier posé contre son bas-ventre, il s'abandonna en le laissant découvrir l'histoire de son corps. Un index dessinait un tracé d'une vieille cicatrice sur son épaule droite.

_Le brun était totalement captivé par le corps d'Arthur. La plupart des endroits où ses doigts passaient, il sentait des parcelles de peau plus rugueuse que d'autres parties. Il baisait tendrement les marques en se disant que chacun d'eux avait peut-être défendu ou sauvé une personne. Un homme tel qu'Arthur méritait toute son attention... Oui, la sienne parce que sans lui, le sorcier n'aurait surement jamais vu le jour... sans la naissance de son roi, Merlin ne serait surement pas celui qu'il était à ce jour : Emrys. _

Arthur afficha un sourire sur son visage en sentant un doux baiser s'y poser puis, conquis, son amant recommença avec une autre cicatrices. Il était, peut-être, marqué de multiples blessures mais les plus invisibles étaient celles que Merlin venait de recouvrir de ses lèvres : son cœur. Il y avait eu tellement de pertes dans sa vie que la seule souffrance qui serait capable de l'anéantir serait celle de son valet... son ami de toujours. Il soupira d'aise en se cambrant de plaisir. La bouche du valet descendait comme une traîtresse sur son membre durci, augmentant significativement sa chaleur corporelle d'un cran. Les mains soudainement dans la chevelure du brun qu'il imaginait, il lâcha des sons rauques en sentant la bouche de ce dernier s'emparer de son sexe.

_Merlin prenait le temps de faire gémir son roi. De pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix vibrer par ses gestes, cela semblait l'exciter encore davantage mais, avant d'aller plus loin, il désirait le mettre au bord du supplice. Il dominait la situation et il comptait bien le rester._

Le roi, les jambes pliées, gémissait de plaisir comme s'il était certain que tout cela n'était qu'un simple fantasme. Il y avait tellement de sensations nouvelles au fond de lui qu'il ôta ses mains de la tête de Merlin pour empoigner les draps du matelas. Son amant venait d'abandonner son sexe pour –ô mon dieu ! bredouillait-il entre deux souffles– le lécher d'une langue humide. Elle passait plusieurs fois de ses testicules au haut de sa verge. Subissant cette torture, c'était un délice qui arrivait diablement à faire danser des papillons au fond de son bas-ventre.

_Le sorcier désirait l'entendre presque hurler de plaisir. Ses petites attentions sur la virilité d'Arthur paraissaient fonctionner à merveille. Merlin profitait de son pouvoir sur lui pour n'en faire qu'un docile amant. Arthur était naturel. Vrai dans dans ses râles qui le faisaient sourire._

Il n'était plus que gémissement lorsqu'il fut retourné sur son côté droit, l'obligeant à ne plier que sa jambe gauche pendant que la seconde se tendait. Sa respiration toujours aussi courte, des lèvres déposèrent des baisers contre sa nuque pendant que ses fesses sentaient l'entrejambe de Merlin s'appuyer avec force. À cette seconde, il était sûr d'avoir perdu une partie de ses capacités. Il avait envie qu'il le possède. Envie de lui appartenir… après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, se disait-il en se cambrant pour l'autoriser à le faire sien.

— Pas comme ça, mon roi, entendit-il d'une voix qui le fit vibrer de tout son être, chut, apprends à profiter, laisses-moi te savourer…

Arthur n'en pouvait plus, le sexe de Merlin entre ses fesses l'excitait et une main de ce dernier s'amusait à faire des va-et-vient sur sa virilité. Comment profiter lorsqu'il était au bord de l'explosion ? La peau chaude du valet contre la sienne, il héla entre deux respirations courtes :

— Mer-lin ! Je…

Il poussa un gémissement en sentant un doigt le pénétrer puis, en ouvrant subitement les yeux, il venait de ressentir un plaisir encore inconnu jusque-là.

— Continu… souffla-t-il en grognant de contentement.

— Mais je vais faire mieux mon roi… susurra Merlin à son oreille, j'aimerais que tu poses tes mains contre la tête du lit…

Arthur, le corps tremblant, imaginait bien la scène : il serait totalement soumis. Les joues en feu, immobile par ses mots, une main le força à rouler vers son interlocuteur. Le regard accroché à celui de son valet, il le trouvait tellement audacieux et attirant qu'il avait l'impression de se sentir soudainement petit face à lui.

— Est-ce que je rêve ? murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante avant de sentir les lèvres de Merlin contre les siennes.

Le cœur affolé, le corps du brun se colla au sien pendant que leurs langues s'enroulèrent timidement. Elles se goûtèrent quelques secondes puis, le visage du plus jeune s'écarta comme pour attendre sa réponse. Arthur, le corps frissonnant d'envie, fixait les yeux océans qui réussissaient à pénétrer son âme. Ils semblaient le contempler comme un trésor inestimable et dans cette posture, il se sentait unique. Il n'était plus roi. Il était juste un homme qui désirait appartenir à un autre. Loin d'être dégouté, il était plutôt agréablement bien contre le corps aussi embrassé que le sien.

_Merlin savait que son regard pourrait le trahir. Il savait qu'Arthur aurait pu douter... mais, cette nuit, le sorcier sentait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Ce n'était pas de la magie. Ce n'était que son amour qui lui donnait la force d'être l'amant d'un instant partagé avec la personne qui faisait battre son cœur._

— Tu seras toujours mon prince, murmura le brun en lui souriant d'un air qui parut chambouler tout l'être du roi.

Arthur, la poitrine étrangement enserrée, l'attira pour un baiser. Un vrai baiser passionné où, à travers un sourire, leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour s'unir dans une valse des plus bouleversantes. Jamais le roi n'avait ressenti autant d'émotions. C'était tout un assortiment de sensations inédites qui captivaient son être d'un besoin inassouvi. Chaque caresse de Merlin semblait mesurer l'agressivité de son contact. À la fois doux et insistant, le blond se laissa emporter par cette envie qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

— Est-ce que je rêve ? réitéra le Pendragon en se sentant subitement seul.

Merlin aurait voulu lui dire la vérité, lui dire qui il était mais Arthur n'était pas encore prêt. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Qu'est-ce qu'un rêve Arthur ?

Dans l'air ambiant de la chambre royal, plongé dans une brume imaginaire, Arthur l'enlaça avec force. Il ne voulait pas rêver. Cette nuit, Merlin était diffèrent. Il paraissait plus mature dans ses gestes, plus autoritaire dans son regard étincelant et plus… excitant dans son simple appareil. Il arrivait à extirper de son cœur toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour ce dernier… mais, n'était-ce pas plus que cela ? L'aimait-il comme sa reine ? Non, c'était encore bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé jusque-là pour qui conque.

Leur complicité était tellement inhabituelle qu'Arthur commençait à comprendre son besoin de le garder toujours auprès de lui. Merlin était vital pour son équilibre. Il était sa conscience. Il était son pilier,… sa raison d'être ce qu'il était devenu : un bon souverain. Dans cet étrange rêve qui lui semblait si réel, il savait qu'en se réveillant, il le regarderait autrement… parce que, oui, son cœur insensé avait enfoui tout ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Demain matin, il savourait chaque moment passé avec lui mais, en attendant, il voulait être sien…

— Les rêves nous permettent de voir ce que nous ne pouvons accepter, poursuivit le brun en posant délicatement sa main gauche sur la joue du roi,… et je t'aime Arthur…

Son cœur flancha à ses mots murmurés avec une extrême conviction. Il avait en face de lui le valet le plus idiot qu'il n'ait jamais eu et, là, à cette révélation, Merlin arrivait à briser toutes ses défenses.

— Fais-moi l'amour… supplia le roi d'une voix remplie de désir.

Il se sentait bête de demander cela mais il désirait tellement vivre ce rêve qu'il préférait l'imaginer que de ne jamais le faire. Son cœur s'affola lorsque les doigts du brun glissèrent doucement dans sa chevelure. Merlin mettait tellement de douceur dans ses gestes qu'Arthur sentait une indescriptible douleur au fond de lui, comme si demain n'allait plus avoir de journée. L'embrassant avec tendresse, il se colla à son amant d'une nuit. Le roi, une main posée sur la hanche de ce dernier, frissonnait de tout son corps. C'était étrange de ressentir autant d'envie que d'amour pour un simple moment d'égarement.

_"Fais-moi l'amour… " que ses mots avaient le pouvoir de rendre Merlin aussi dingue que l'était Arthur ! Son cœur ne cessait de battre avec frénésie, la peur d'avoir été loin parut s'envoler en même temps qu'ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Son cœur souriait parce qu'il savait maintenant que son abruti de souverain l'aimait...  
_

Un gémissement franchit de sa gorge quand les lèvres de Merlin se firent plus violentes contre les siennes, l'étreignant fortement de ses bras soudainement plus fermes. Le Pendragon devenait fou. Fou de ce que réussissait à faire de lui son valet. Sa voix plaintive, il frémit en sentant le souffle de son amant à son oreille :

— Cette nuit, Arthur, tu es à moi…

Excité comme jamais, le Pendragon semblait prier de ses yeux brillants de le faire sien.

— Je veux que tu te souviennes de nous… entendit-il en se sentant rouler à plat ventre.

Le roi était totalement en feu. Sans réfléchir, il releva son buste et posa ses mains contre la tête du lit. Tout cela devenait urgent. Il le voulait en lui. Il désirait se sentir lié pour toujours à Merlin. Offrant la vue de ses fesses à son jeune amant, il tremblait à l'idée de lui appartenir… de se laisser posséder quelques minutes de sa vie.

— Merlin… supplia-t-il…

À cet appel, le brun semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer. La langue humide de son traite d'amant venait immanquablement de lui griller les derniers neurones. Elle était en train de mouiller son intimité, descendant audacieusement sur ses testicules. Son corps s'arqua par automatisme quand le brun commença à le préparer. La langue continuant à l'humidifier, il essayait vainement de retenir les tremblements de ses membres mais –ô mon dieu, Merlin ! Prends-moi ! – il n'en pouvait plus.

Arthur, gémissant de désir, baissait son visage entre ses bras tendus. Cela devenait insupportable. Le corps frustré, il tonna soudainement des mots indécents qui parurent figer la langue de Merlin. Le poids derrière lui semblait soudainement se coller à ses fesses et, en sentant une poigne lui enserrer une partie de sa chevelure, sa tête fut relevée en même temps qu'il fut pénétré avec précaution.

— Est-ce… mieux… murmura la voix empreinte de désir de Merlin à son oreille.

_Le sorcier se mordit une lèvre. C'était Bon. Vraiment bon de pouvoir ne faire qu'un et, à cette seconde, il aurait aimé reproduire cette soirée... qu'il lui appartienne encore et encore..._

Des baisers agressifs se posèrent contre sa nuque, le marquant de lèvres brûlantes. Arthur tourna légèrement son visage pour un court baiser. Le roi ne l'avouerait jamais mais il aimait qu'il l'embrasse. Il appréciait tout simplement le fait d'être soumis à celui que son cœur avait déjà longtemps ciblé.

— Oui…

Arthur avait tellement envie que la douleur passa inaperçue en le laissant vivre pleinement cette union. Le corps immobile de son amant, ce dernier semblait poser ses mains contre ses hanches pendant qu'il retrouvait lentement sa respiration régulière. Soudain, un cri de plaisir sortit de sa bouche au premier coup de rein. C'était si bon qu'il grogna de frustration puis, le temps parut subitement n'être qu'un voile au milieu de leur ébat. La chambre était baignée d'une tension érotique. D'une tension remplie de désir et d'amour inavoués. Les claquements de peaux résonnèrent dans toute la pièce, recouvrant leurs gémissements de satisfactions.

_Merlin donnait des coups de bassin de plus en plus brutaux, allant profondément en lui. Les hurlements de plaisirs qu'il parvenait à extirper d'Arthur lui prouvaient combien il avait eu raison d'avoir tenté cette approche. Sa destinée touchait à sa fin et pour n'avoir aucun regret, il souhaitait offrir à son amant, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour ce dernier. Il avait consciencieusement dosé chacun de ses gestes pour qu'il se rappelle de cette unique nuit… car, dans les jours à venir, son cœur savait qu'il serait séparé de son roi…_

_Les mains ancrées contre la chair d'Arthur, le sorcier le sentait prêt à rendre les armes. Hélant des sons rauques et de plus en plus rapprochés, ensemble, ils gémirent en tonnant des râles remplis de plaisir… Merlin l'entendit soudainement lâcher un cri de jouissance qui embrasa ses reins d'une fulgurante chaleur. Le corps suintant de transpiration, des papillons explosèrent au bas de son ventre, libérant sa semence à l'intérieur de son amant…_

Arthur, épuisé, s'avachit contre le matelas. La respiration courte, il ferma des paupières en sentant encore des frissons électriques qui dansaient dans tous ses membres. Il avait senti un tourbillon de fièvre l'envahir quand, au bord de la rupture, le sexe de Merlin le percutait sauvagement en lui. Ses fesses ne se remettraient jamais de cette étrange union… un homme avec un homme… et, dans son cœur, chaque cellule de sa peau gravait la puissance de leur échange… Le poids de Merlin se retirant du lit, il souhaita rouler pour le regarder mais la fatigue, trop lourde, finit par l'achever…

— Je t'aime Merlin… souffla-t-il les paupières fermées.

_Le sorcier, debout devant le lit, balaya d'un geste de la main pour effacer toute trace de leur union. Les yeux plantés sur le corps du roi, il était fier d'être parvenu à ce résultat. Il aimait Arthur et la peur de savoir qu'il ne réussirait pas à le sauver déchirait son âme. Merlin devait faire tenir une promesse pour qu'un jour, le roi,... son roi revienne le chercher. Il sourit en s'approchant d'Arthur. Baisant le front de ce dernier, il lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille :_

— Un jour, Arthur, à ton retour, tu viendras me chercher,… et je serais à toi.

— Et tu seras à moi... répondit-il en plongeant dans un autre songe.

_Les larmes douloureusement bloquées au bord des yeux, il quitta la chambre sans un bruit… car, demain, tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu que dans les rêves du Pendragon…_

**.**

Quelques jours plus tard, en gardant à jamais ce rêve au fond de lui, la lame qui le transperça lui ôta l'espoir que cela se produise.

Arthur essayait de toutes ses forces de garder les paupières ouvertes… mais, comme emporté par une lourde fatigue, il les ferma définitivement devant les yeux brillant de Merlin. Il savait qu'il était en train de s'endormir… il savait que son ami était maintenant sorcier… il savait que c'était son serviteur qui l'avait veillé durant toutes ses années… mais, il ne savait plus si la seule nuit qu'il avait passé avec Merlin était un rêve ou pas.

_« — Un jour, Arthur, à ton retour, tu viendras me chercher,… et je serais à toi._

_— Et tu seras à moi… lui avait-il répondu en fermant des paupières. »_

Arthur voulait y croire… alors, en s'endormant pour toujours, il ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : Merlin…

.

**_…-Équinoxe-…_**

**_._**

**De nos jours…**

Couché sur l'herbe, le roi ouvrit doucement des paupières. Il passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux, ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Il grimaça en sentant un léger vent froid lui caresser le visage. Il se redressa en se remémorant de ses derniers instants et ce fut le cœur battant qu'il découvrit Morgana agenouillée devant lui.

— Toi ! grinça-t-il sans aucune chaleur dans la voix, comment as-tu fait pour survivre après ce que Merlin t'a fait ? !

Le souffle court, il tata le sol à la recherche de son épée pendant que sa sœur approchait dangereusement son visage du sien.

— Arthur…

Ce dernier se raidit en écoutant sa voix. Elle était différente, douce et… inquiète. Il prit le temps de la scruter en serrant des dents puis, il réalisa qu'elle avait un visage qui n'indiquait aucune colère, juste une étrange compassion à son égard.

— Tu m'as manqué…chuchota-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Arthur, troublé de ressentir une étrange sensation de bien-être, plissa des paupières en la dévisageant. « _Comment cela : manqué ?_ ». Il recula son buste en détournant son regard sur le côté. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche de ses mains meurtrières.

— Mes prières ont été entendue, tu es enfin là.

Il planta à nouveau ses yeux azur dans celui de sa sœur. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne s'était endormi que quelques heures et puis, s'étonna-t-il soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre auprès de lui : pourquoi Merlin n'était pas là ?

— Arthur, nous sommes en 2014, le 3 mai plus précisément.

Totalement muet, il balaya les alentours d'un regard paniqué. Comment cela était-il possible ?

— Arthur, souffla-t-elle en posant une main contre son épaule, il a besoin de toi…

— Mer-lin, demanda-t-il le cœur battant.

Morgana, le visage soudainement triste, hocha la tête en se pinçant des lèvres.

— Dans cette vie-là, il a plus que besoin de toi…

— Comment cela, bafouilla-t-il, dans cette vie-là ?

— Tu comprendras… murmura-t-elle en déplaçant sa main pour le rendre à l'image des hommes d'aujourd'hui, ferme-les yeux…

— Je ne comprends pas ! coupa-t-il d'une voix affolée, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi je suis…

— Arthur, coupa-t-elle, je t'ai pleuré pour avoir eu honte de toutes mes erreurs, j'ai prié pour ton âme quand j'ai compris que la magie était morte avec Merlin, …

— Mais,… bredouilla-t-il la respiration saccadée, là, tu la pratiques bien ?

— Je ne suis que l'écho d'un vieux souvenir,… l'écho de ce que j'avais été et de ce que j'ai pu devenir,… l'ancienne religion me pardonne en te réveillant,… et, je veillerais sur vous trois… puisses-tu un jour me pardonner à ton tour…

A ces mots remplis de sincérité, il se sentit soudainement emporter par le souffle d'un air qui semblait murmurer des sons d'autrefois. Les yeux clos et le corps subitement léger, il écoutait l'éclat de rire de son ami Merlin. Il entendait les voix de ses chevaliers… Arthur était roi d'un royaume passé et il allait redevenir le roi d'un nouveau monde : Albion.

_« Arthur, mon frère, reconnut-il de la voix douce de sa sœur, ce n'était pas un rêve, Merlin était là cette fameuse nuit,… et il attend de toi que tu le retrouves,… mais attention, tu devras parcourir autant de chemins que son cœur a souffert… saches que les druides appellent cette destinée : Équinoxe ! »_

**… … …**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux, mi-long, brun clair et légèrement bouclés courait à travers les rues de la grande ville. Le souffle court, il avait attendu ce jour depuis plusieurs années déjà. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, il arriva enfin dans la petite ruelle que lui avait, autrefois prédit son amie d'enfance Morgana. Le jeune homme, le corps tremblant, s'immobilisa en tombant sur celui d'Arthur. Ce dernier était avachi sur le bitume goudronné et avait les paupières fermées. Les larmes bloquées au bord des yeux, l'inconnu renifla en s'agenouillant auprès de celui qui avait été son souverain. Les lèvres vibrante au rythme des battements de son cœur affolé, il tendit sa main tremblante. Les bruits de ses sanglots durent réveiller Arthur qui, le temps d'une seconde, papillonna des cils avant de plonger son regard azur dans le sien.

— Léon ? murmura le blond.

La gorge nouée, son interlocuteur attira son corps tout contre lui. Cela était tellement inespéré… tellement… inimaginable.

— Je suis là, sire, murmura-t-il.

Sans un mot, il l'épaula et l'emmena jusque chez lui. Bien qu'Arthur dévisageait en sourcillant le nouveau paysage de Camelot, Léon préféra ne rien dire. Il savait que son roi aurait besoin d'aide pour comprendre la situation.

**.**

**A suivre**

**Chapitre 1 / Arthur et le nouveau monde**

**.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arthur et le nouveau monde

_Le nouvel Camelot est totalement imaginaire._

_Les tailles des chapitres varieront en fonctions des situations :)  
_

**.**

**Équinoxe  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Arthur et le nouveau monde**

**.**

Arthur, au pas de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Léon, restait immobile. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tant il avait du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Le regard perdu sur un point imaginaire, il se disait qu'il faisait surement un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller avec la voix de Merlin. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Il n'avait à ses yeux que dormi quelques heures.

— Sire ?

Sans répondre à son hôte, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre, posa une main tremblante contre la vitre et les yeux se plantant sur le nouveau décor de Camelot, son cœur se serra au fond de lui. Les couleurs étaient plus vivantes qu'autrefois mais la nature environnante semblait être gâchée par d'autres grandes maison. Les routes étaient grises et il y voyait de drôle de choses qui avançaient avec des gens dedans. Le peuple aussi était différent, du moins leurs tenues vestimentaires étaient plus qu'étrange et, en détournant son regard, il rougit en apercevant des femmes qui portaient des jupons trop courts pour qu'il ose contempler leurs jambes.

— Arthur ?

— Je,… sursauta-t-il en fixant Léon,… pourquoi te souviens-tu de moi ? Et les autres ? Je…

Il s'écarta de son ami en titubant d'un pas incertain. Les mains tremblantes dans la chevelure blonde, sa respiration se saccada au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Même sa tête semblait se secouer sans qu'il puisse arrêter ses mouvements brusques. Le dos collant subitement un mur, il ferma des paupières en se disant que cela n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar… comment avait-il pu passer autant de temps à dormir ?

— Arthur, souffla son ami en se plantant devant lui, vous devez vous ressaisir parce que…

L'ancien roi ouvrit son regard en entendant la voix étrangement inquiète de ce dernier. Il y avait dans les yeux noisette de son ancien chevalier une lueur de panique indescriptible. Les lèvres soudainement vibrantes de son interlocuteur le poussèrent à hocher de la tête pour qu'il poursuive.

— Merlin… a besoin de vous… il…

Léon ne savait pas comment lui expliquer ce que Morgana lui avait tant de fois raconté. Il s'était plusieurs fois préparé à ce jour mais, face à son roi, il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa peur… Le silence s'invita doucement pendant que sa mémoire essayait de trouver les mots juste à employer. Il baissa son regard au sol avant de les planter plus sérieusement dans celui d'Arthur.

— Lorsque Merlin est revenu sans vous, il…

Le cœur battant, il se permit une pause en serrant des dents.

— Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même,… il était là sans vraiment l'être,… puis, un jour, en patientant que la paix revienne, il est parti du royaume sans un mot…

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda péniblement Arthur.

— La magie est morte le jour où Merlin a abandonné sa vie de sorcier… plus aucune magie n'a survécu à son départ…

— Mais, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblante, elle ne peut pas s'éteindre juste parce que…

— Sire, Merlin n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier, il était le vôtre, le plus puissant que la terre n'ait jamais porté,… il était l'essence-même de la magie et sans vous, il n'était plus rien.

— Je,… comment puis-je l'aider ?

— Je ne sais pas, sire… mentit-il, Morgana ne m'a rien dit sur cela… vous devriez trouver vous-même la voie…

Arthur allait lui répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un gamin qui hurlait :

— Ton-ton ! Au secours !

Il regarda le petit brunet se cacher derrière les jambes de son ancien chevalier pendant qu'un jeune homme imitait le cri d'une bête. Les yeux ronds, il reconnut Perceval. Identique à son passé, il avait un air plus détendu et jovial.

— Percy ! brailla une voix qui lui coupa soudainement le souffle.

Arthur, le corps chancelant et le cœur tambourinant, crut s'étendre contre le sol lorsqu'il distingua Merlin qui marchait dans leur direction. Il était évidemment le même physiquement mais ce qu'il portait sur lui le rendait extrêmement plus attirant. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux des jambes fines que son étrange pantalon coupé lui dévoilait. Au moins, c'était une chose qu'il allait apprécier dans ce nouveau monde : les vêtements courts.

— Percy ! reprit plus vivement Merlin qui ne le regardait pas, arrête de faire ça ! Tu sais que Charles a très vite peur !

— Okay, répondit ce dernier en s'agenouillant devant le petit garçon qui osa lui tirer la langue, hé !

— Charles ! maugréa l'ancien valet d'Arthur.

— Mais, p'pa ! C'est t'ton Percy qui a commencé !

Arthur en entendant les mots de l'enfant sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Merlin avait donc déjà un enfant ? Sans comprendre la situation, il suivit de ses yeux Perceval qui éloigna l'enfant pendant que le brun se posta devant son ancien chevalier.

— Léon, dis à ton père d'arrêter de soudoyer mon futur époux !

— Merlin, tu sais très bien que s'il fait ça, ce n'est seulement que parce qu'il veut être certain que ton mec n'en veut pas qu'à notre héritage.

Le blond fronça des sourcils : " époux ? héritage ?".

— Non ! Ton père ne fait que m'emmerder ! William m'aime ! J'en suis sûr ! alors, dis-lui qu'il arrête !

Arthur sentait la migraine lui monter à la tête :"Le père de Léon ?"

— Tu sais que c'est impossible, marmonna Léon, quand il a décidé d'une chose, il le fait,… tu le vois bien, ton père n'arrive pas à le changer…

— Si mon père prenait plus au sérieux mes relations, il… grrrrrr,… un jour ! Ils vont finir par m'achever !

— Promis, j'essaierai mais, Merlin, si tu as peur que Will ne change d'avis, tu ne penses pas que…

— Ne pense pas ! S'il te plait !

Arthur, toujours largué, rougit violemment quand, enfin, son ancien valet lui jeta un regard.

— Oh, euh, bredouilla Léon, je te présente un ami, Arthur…

— Enchanté, murmura l'ancien roi en se sentant encore plus stupide de dire cela alors qu'ils se connaissaient… du moins autrefois.

— Moi de même, cingla presque Merlin d'une voix sans chaleur qui le blessa.

— Arthur, reprit piteusement Léon, je te présente mon demi-frère…

— Demi-quoi ? demanda-t-il les yeux ronds.

— Nos pères se sont mariés il y a déjà une dizaine d'années, l'informa le brun qui partit du salon en levant une main…

— Léon, je,… bafouilla Arthur le visage décomposé, je ne comprends pas, je n'ai strictement rien compris à votre conversation…

— Assieds-toi, lui proposa son ami, ne t'inquiète pas, ils doivent être dans mon bureau, Charles aime bien jouer sur l'ordinateur…

— Ordina-quoi ? paniqua-t-il.

Arthur fit ce que lui demanda son ami et, assit sur le canapé d'angle du salon, il ne le lâcha plus de ses yeux apeurés. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être affolé mais, quel que soit ce monde, il se sentait désarmé… puis, à cette pensée, il réalisa en tapotant ses hanches qu'il n'avait vraiment plus d'arme : ni épée et ni dague.

— Pour commencer, on dit demi-frère quand un parent qui vit avec un autre a déjà des enfants… c'était un peu votre cas entre Morgana et vous,… enfin, bref, mon père et celui de Merlin se sont mariés, du coup nous sommes considéré comme des…

— Ton père et son père ? !

Léon plissa des paupières en se sentant subitement rougir : comment allait-il lui expliquer que les couples hommes avaient les mêmes droits qu'un couple homme-femme ?

— On dit que les couples hommes sont gays.

— Pourquoi Gaie ? Qu'est-ce qui y a de joyeux à dire ça ?

— Non, Arthur, deux personnes du même sexe ont le droit de s'aimer et on dit gay, G-A-Y, épela-t-il pour lui faire comprendre, et lesbienne pour les couples filles.

Il avait tellement de questions qu'il ne posa que celles qui semblaient actuellement le plus important et le reste attendrait.

— Merlin a un fils ? Il est déjà marié ? Il…

— Non, Arthur,… Merlin ne s'est jamais marié mais il le sera dans deux jours et….

— Non, non, non, il ne peut pas, je lui avais promis de venir le chercher…

Léon fronça des sourcils et posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond en lui demandant ce que cela signifiait.

— Je,… tu garderas cette histoire pour toi, murmura le roi à voix basse.

— Promis.

Arthur lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était produit une nuit : un rêve éveillé. Les joues cramoisies et les membres tremblants, ses lèvres vibraient à ce merveilleux souvenir.

— J'ai cru que cela n'était qu'un rêve et,… quand Morgana m'a réveillé, elle m'a dit que tout cela était vrai… soupira-t-il avant de poursuivre, Léon, je lui ai promis de revenir pour lui…

Pour la première fois, le visage de l'ancien chevalier lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

— Peut-être que rien n'est perdu… répondit-il en se levant.

— Tu en es certain ?

— Depuis que Merlin est en âge d'amener des petits amis à la maison, enfin,… reprit-il en le voyant grimacer à ces mots,… des garçons qui courtisent Merlin, mon père a décidé de les payer pour qu'ils ne se marient pas avec lui.

Arthur les yeux ronds ne comprenait pas ce système… mais cela avait le mérite d'éloigner ces jeunes hommes. Personne n'avait le droit de le courtiser ! Merlin ne lui avait pas fait l'amour pour rien et, surtout, il était à lui.

— Il a déjà fait fuir deux prétendants et Merlin compte vraiment se marier…

— Avec William… compléta-t-il, mais comment se fait-il qu'il ait déjà un enfant ?

Léon se rassit à ses côtés et parut chercher les mots qui ne le froisserait pas.

— Charles est l'enfant de Merlin et de Morgana.

Le visage d'Arthur devint livide. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que sa traitresse de sœur avait pu mettre la main sur Merlin : SON MERLIN !

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, reprit Léon pour le rassurer, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre eux,… on va dire que Morgana et Mordred…

— QUOI ? cingla-t-il en entendant ce prénom.

— Du calme sinon je ne pourrais pas vous raconter toute l'histoire…

Léon se tut en entendant des petits pas courir dans leur direction. Le petit brunet se jeta sur ses genoux et grimpa en riant :

— T'ton Percy a perdu !

Arthur, la mâchoire serrée, n'avait aucune envie de faire la connaissance de ce gamin. Rien qu'en entendant le prénom de Mordred, il avait envie de planter une lame contre un poteau.

— Charles, je te présente un ami, entendit-il du maitre de la demeure, c'est Arthur.

Il vit l'enfant s'agiter entre les bras de son oncle pour pouvoir se placer devant lui. Le visage impassible, il le détailla en sentant son cœur se briser. Le petit garçon avait le même regard rieur que Merlin. La petite bouille ronde lui sourit en saisissant ses mains inertes. C'était étrange, l'atmosphère parut soudainement se figer, comme si le temps lui laissait le droit d'entendre les mots de Charles « Équinoxe ». Perdu dans le regard bleuté qui scintillait momentanément en le fixant, Arthur se sentit subitement emporté loin puis,… tout devint opalin, l'obligeant à fermer des yeux.

Nulle part et ailleurs à la fois, son corps semblait être bercé par un souffle léger et doux. L'ancien Pendragon, les paupières closes, écouta une voix mélodieuse qui lui murmura : « _Le monde tel que vous le connaissez a changé mais Merlin est toujours resté le même. Chaque nouvelle génération de ses vies antérieures, il vous a attendue. Son âme meurtrie vous attend encore… il a juste oublié… effacé de son cœur ce qui l'avait détruit. Il est à vous de le retrouver. À vous de ramener la magie. À vous de rétablir l'Équinoxe…_ »

.

Léon avait à peine tourné le dos qu'il entendit le corps d'Arthur s'avachir sur le canapé en même temps que la sonnette retentit. Hésitant, il contempla Charles qui grimaçait en fixant le blond.

— Pas moi, murmura l'enfant en déguerpissant de la pièce.

Il grogna en soupirant et se décida d'aller ouvrir la porte. La main sur la poignée, il dévisagea les opportuns et, un battement de cœur de travers, il la claqua. Ce n'était pas possible ! La destinée devait lui en vouloir ou le maudire ! Arthur n'était pas prêt pour ça !

— Léon ? demanda Merlin qui venait de le rejoindre, pourquoi tu fermes la porte au nez des gens ?

Pendant ce temps, Arthur gémit en se redressant. Il leva péniblement ses paupières en priant qu'il avait rêvé tout cela mais, à son grand malheur, il était toujours au même endroit. Il tourna légèrement la tête quand il reconnut la voix de Merlin. Les yeux scotchés sur les deux arrivants, il crut défaillir. La gorge sèche et le corps tremblant, il cligna des cils plusieurs fois avant de réussir à se lever et à les rejoindre d'un pas lent et désorienté. Il parvint enfin à la hauteur de Léon tout en se tapant un genou contre la table basse et un coup d'épaule contre un mur.

— C'est comme ça que vous accueillez vos pères ? écouta-t-il de la bouche de celui qui fut son père.

Statufié, il se demandait à quel moment il allait vraiment se réveiller : ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

— Qu'est-ce que, bafouilla Léon en les regardant tour à tour, mais ne devait-on pas se voir avant cette après-midi ! ?

— Je voulais juste avertir mon beau-fils que je n'ai plus envoyé de chèque à William, si ce jeune homme t'aime alors, il refusera le dernier.

— Père ! gronda Merlin, tu n'as pas osé recommencer !

Arthur, largué à souhait, sentait que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds.

— Papa ! reprit plus vivement le brun en fixant le second homme, dis-lui qu'il arrête ses manigances !

— Bali m'a convaincu que William serait le meilleur pour toi.

— Mais tu as quand même fait ton chèque ! coupa rageusement le brun.

— Merlin, appelle-le au moins pour le rassurer.

L'ancien roi plissa des paupières. Celui qui venait de répondre au brun ne lui était pas inconnu. Il avait, certes, des cheveux sombres et plus courts mais il avait du mal à le remettre. Soudain, en posant son regard écarquillés sur les mains enlacées des deux adultes, il manqua une respiration.

— Oh… mon dieu,… je… mince… je…

Léon réussit à l'agripper par la manche et l'emmena dans la salle de bain qu'il la ferma à clé.

— Respire profondément Arthur, supplia-t-il.

— Je,… ne put-il seulement dire en dirigeant son index vers la porte.

— Oui, Arthur, Uther est mon père et, oui, c'est aussi le beau-père de Merlin…

— Mon père… aime…

— Oui ils s'aiment depuis dix ans…

Arthur totalement effaré posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo en secouant la tête. Tout semblait si irréel et si… Il poussa subitement un hurlement lorsqu'il se contempla dans la glace. Léon, un brin paniqué, eut le temps d'apercevoir le reflet d'Arthur avant que ce dernier ne retombe dans le coma.

— Bon dieu, soupira-t-il, je vais le perdre avant de le mettre devant l'autel…

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**


End file.
